Mon Wars
by AnT
Summary: An example of placing creatures in an unknown ecosystem...unless the heroes of each species take action. A rewrite of the original story, Digimon & Pokemon Mon Wars.
1. Storm is coming

Well…I noticed that my story, Mon Wars has more hits than any of my others. Though I'm quite thankful of that, I'm not thankful of the story. It was getting…too chaotic. And since its been so long since I updated, I decided to redo this story. But yes, it may hurt a lot of fans, and I'm sorry, but I wasn't satisfied with the original.

But don't worry, I won't delete the original.

This story is based on the original, though there are some things cut off from the original, like characters. Plus this takes place in Pokemon Advance, somewhere in the previous episodes.

Oh and since I know how most of you people take shipping so seriously and don't like to be surprised by the ones you don't like, I'm forced to tell you what to expect.

Digimon side: Taiora, Takari, Daiyako, andKenyako. There's also a possiblity for Koumi (Izzy and Mimi) but I'm not sure. There are more, but I haven't given it thought yet.

Pokemon side: Ash/Misty, Brendan/May, May/Drew, Gary/sort-of OC(If you read the original, you know who.), and many more.

I seriously doubt that I'll keep on continuing this story, but I'm going to TRY to make this version shorter. So we go.

* * *

**-.**

**-.**

**Digimon**: Intelligent creatures that are taken from bits and bits of the internet or any similar source. These creatures are also created by dream energy, which is how they gathered all the matter to exist out side of a world they live called the Digital World. They have the ability to reconfigure them selves after they are destroyed, and the most amazing ability called Digivolution, which they change into stronger stages but it is reversible, and most of them may have different personalities, and power.

**Pokemon**: Creatures with elemental power. People use these beings as sport, to train, and battle other of monsters similar to them. They are also used as companions and pets. They have the DNA code that allows them to be shrinking into electronic balls called poke-balls. They have the ability to evolve to stronger stages that is irreversible, and learn different physical or elemental attacks. Some have the ability to learn how to talk, but wastes more energy then learning fighting abilities.

People who have heard of both these creatures from some other world either love or hate one or both. Some dream of them to co-exist. Some wish to see who would triumph over the other. These creatures have different and similar traits, but one thing is certain: They do not co-exist with each other, until today.

-.

-.

**Unknown land**

A quiet night dims over the land, filled with majestic creatures with awesome power. But at this time, it has been long after their time to sleep. Only those like circle shaped owls and walking grass-headed plants roamed the forest. If you were there, and you were just a distant closer to these creatures, all you can hear is their names, like it has always been their languages; their way of communication. They're…

An earthquake has struck, as if the mother earth has begun yet another of her tempers. But this shake of the planet has caused the woodland monsters to awaken from their slumber. Although when it comes to earthquakes, these creatures wouldn't scamper away like a giant mutant monster was approaching. Because that's what it was. Along with this earthquake was a fog that clouded the dark forest.

"ROOOOAAAAAHHHH!"

And within that dark fog, lies evil that now trampled and crushed any wooden life in its way. The small creatures cowered away from the rampaging beast as it made loud thundering sounds by every step it makes. The creature's shape to form from the smoky fog; though its appearance wasn't made from the shadows, this monster resembled as a large dinosaur with two horns.

"**TRI-HORN ATTACK**!"

With a roaring cry, the monster charged its horns at a large rocky cliff, and crumbled it with a powerful force that caused an avalanche on some of the victim animals.

The little forest creatures passed by two large rhino monsters that almost resembled the dangerous beast ahead. To this land, these mighty creatures would be considered one of the largest and sturdy creatures, but compare to this monster that is approaching from the blue light, they are like children. Roaring with a monstrous cry, the two bipedal rhinos charged like bulls and rammed through the shadow beast, but their combined might wasn't enough to shove the monster to at least an inch.

"You wanna-be Digimon dare toy with Triceramon?" the triceratops monster shouted. The dinosaur beast that calls itself Triceramon grabbed the two creatures like stuffed toys, and lifted them high over the rocky road. "You two hold no data! BEGONE!"

One by one, Triceramon tossed the reptile beast through the trees like pitching a fast ball. The giant monster grinned wickedly at the trail of dust that rises over the forest that the two failed warriors made. But then, the monster spotted something small at the corner of its eye. A tiny, circular creature with a circle on its belly, and a raccoon tail stares up to the giant with fear and panic in its eyes.

"Ooo….roadkill!" the monster sneered before it marched its way towards the defenseless animal.

It wasn't that the little thing had so much fear, that it was considered ice for the animal to freeze. It was because it had its tail trapped under a rock. As Triceramon approached the creature, the little thing felt its heart pounding so much, it was as if it was about to explode.

"Did you know I like how blood squishes between my toe…GAAHHH!" suddenly a miracle happened.

A giant mammoth monster came busting through the woods and crashed right into the dino monster. Right as the two creatures were engaged in a brawl, a small, humanoid gray creature came and freed the raccoon like animal.

"Sentret!" it chirped with a panic appreciation.

"Machop!" though the gray monster picked up the little animal and ran off to safety.

-.

"**TRI HORN ATTACK**!"

"**TUSK CRUSHER**!"

Like bulls in a coral, the two monsters crashed their tusks and horns upon each other in a fury rage. Rocks crushed to rubble like crackers, and footprints storm and storm over the earth as they used all their might to triumph over the other in this wrestle brawl.

"**FREEZING BREATH**!" But then the mammoth monster held its trunk up and blew white smog of sub-zero breeze at the triceratops mutant.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

-.

A mile away, high on top of a cliff, a lone being stood there, watching the dark and noisy sky. Even from there, the screams of the battle can be heard across the landscape.

Because of the lack of light, his appearance couldn't be recognized. But the flat tail flowing along the rough wind indicates that this person was wearing some type of coat. Plus there was some kind of bump sticking from his left shoulder, as if it's a shoulder-pad. And thanks to the brief light from the storm, his head was shown to have a silver visor.

But there was one thing in his appearance that didn't need any light to see…his glowing, evil, gold eyes.

"Master…your dinner has arrived."

-.

-.

**Digimon & Pokémon: Mon Wars**

-.

-.

**Route 118- 12:09 PM…**

The group took a short rest around a clear, grassy area, which was in between the dirt path they hiked on, and a forest wall. As usual, Brock was working his cooking magic; stirring a boiling pot of stew. Max sat on a log, calculating the holographic map his Poke-Navi. May seemed to be playing with all of her Pokémon. And Ash was feeding all of his released Pokémon.

"Okay, guys. If any of you want seconds, let me know." said Ash, opening a bag of Poke-Chow.

All his Pokémon: Tailow, Torkoal, Corpish, and of course, Pikachu chirped in a cheer.

Grovyle on the other, whom is a plant gecko Pokémon, just handed his trainer his bowl.

"You're done?"

Without a word, the gecko sprung high into the air, and landed on a branch of a tree. Resting his back against the tree, Grovyle placed a piece of twig in his lips, and just rested there like a rebellious punk.

Ash sighed. Even though his Treeko evolved, his grass Pokémon never changes.

"OW!" He shouted when something hit him on the head. His hand, on its own, held the thing responsible for the bump on his head…a Frisbee. "May!"

The young girl rubbed the back of her head as she laughed, sheepishly laughed. By her side was her Torchic, Bulbasaur, Beautifly, and Skitty. "Heh hehe…sorry about that Ash."

As he sustain his anger, Ash tossed the Frisbee back to May. "Just watch where you throw that, next time."

May grinned with embarrassment washed all over, before turning back to her Pokémon. "Uh…maybe we should practice with something else, guys."

Sometimes Ash can't believe that girl. He wondered how they stuck with each other, even though it didn't happen that long ago.

It was strange on how they first met, which was an annoying case of déjà vu. Just like with Misty, Ash's Pikachu destroyed May's bike, which started their link together. But unlike Misty, May never made a big deal out of it. It was almost like she just used the bike as an excuse so she wouldn't have to travel alone and Ash seen that, unlike with Misty.

As much as he likes her, she can be quite annoying. Heck, Ash didn't know why he got her a new bike when he never paid Misty back. It was almost like he wanted her to leave. No…he doesn't hate her, but he still can't figure out why he did that. Heck, he wasn't sure why Brock gave him those faces when Ash paid May a bike. May would've used that bike on her journey, especially since she hates walking, but it wouldn't be fair for her companions, who owned no bike, which was why she mailed it back home.

Speaking of Brock, there he is, cooking their lunch as usual. Ash wouldn't know what he'll do without his self-proclaimed brother. When he was traveling with May and her little brother Max, the little kid with the green shirt and the glasses who's reading a book right now, they had a huge food problem. Thank god that Brock followed Ash after he took care of his family problem. Now Ash's circle was nearly complete…but why wasn't it complete?

Brock stopped from stirring the stew before turning to the radio that stood on a small rock. He fiddled the knob to turn up the volume.

"_That's the weather for the east side of the Hoenn region. Now back to you, Gabby."_

"_Thanks, Teri. In other news, there were reports of unknown Pokémon sighted around Mt. Chimney. These Pokémon were never seen by any human eyes, and had mysteriously just appeared around the mountain region. However, observers reported that these new species were hostile, destroying pieces of landscape around its path, and disturbing many other Pokémon."_

Brock stopped his cooking for a while to carefully listen to the news. _Hostile Pokémon? _

"_There were no evidence, proving these new Pokémons' existence, as they seem to quickly vanish, though the aftermath of the landscape was left behind, observed by the Pokémon police. Witnesses also say that these new creatures looked similar to Rhydons, but much larger and with prehistoric appearances." _

That was interesting indeed to Brock. _But if they're so huge, why didn't anyone notice these Pokémon before?_

"_Police theories states that this might have a connection to the destruction of the new Ilix Tower in Johto, last Sunday night, when witnesses reported of a giant demon figure demolished the tower." _

You could imagined the surprised and troubled look that crossed Brock's face. _How come I didn't hear of this? _

"_Police warnings to all Pokemon trainers states that if you see a Pokemon that your poke-dex cannot identify, please steer clear. Repeat, until further information can be found about these mysterious Pokemon, please do not try any attempt to capture these creatures that your poke-dex cannot identify. And that's it for the Wednesday news. This is Gabby of-"_

Brock turned off he radio. _I don't understand. Why are these new breeds so destructive. I hope that's not entirely true. _

-.

"Okay everyone." said May, drawing out a tennis ball from her pouch. "Let's start with the easy stuff. Now try to catch the ball with your vines, Bulbasaur."

"Bulba." the ole skool Pokémon nodded.

The young girl tossed the ball as high as she could throw it. "Fetch!"

Her little Pokémon hounded after the flying ball, racing as fast as she can go before the ball would hit the ground. The grass type reeled out its vines from under the bulb that is grafted on its back. The vines shot towards the airborne ball, inches away from the target.

SWOOSH! As a yellow blur rocketed past the ball, the sonic boom it left behind blasted the vines away, along with its user, Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur!" cried May, as she paced around, trying to catch the hurling Pokemon. Successfully, she did, but the force of Bulbasaur knocked her off May's feet. "Ow."

A great gust of wind brushed across the gang's campsite, blowing thing that weren't heavy or implanted on the earth, like Max, whom tumbled over a log. The boys braced themselves from the windy blast, expect Brock, who was protecting all the cooking supplies.

"What was that?" Ash asked in surprise and curiosity.

In the air, the yellow blur made a u-turn and hurtled towards the camp. It decelerated quite abruptly, allowing its true form to be revealed to the gang. It was a large yellow dragon, with a comical face, small wings that somehow was able to lift its bulky body.

"It's a Dragonite!" cried Ash, recalling the Kanto Pokémon. (A/N: Or as I like to call them: Ye ole skool Pokémon.)

May, unfamiliar with a lot of Pokémon, even with the early versions, pointed her poke-dex towards the descending dragon.

**_Dragonite_ **

**The Dragon Pokémon. The evolved form of Dragonair. An extremely rare marine Pokémon that has an IQ rumored to be similar as humans. This Pokémon constantly flies over the seas, rescuing drowned people. **

**_Type- _Dragon, Flying**

**_Ability- _Inner Focus **

Max, picking himself up over the log, adjusted his glasses and stared at the huge dragon. "What's a Dragonite doing here?"

Even for a guy with very squinty eyes, Brock was quite observant, as he noticed the dragon wearing a brown bag. "It's a delivery-Pokémon."

Making some sounds that sound like musical instruments, Dragonite pointed Ash.

"Who, me?"

After it approached the boy, the Pokémon pulled out an envelop from its bag and handed it to Ash.

Ripping the tip of the envelop, Ash pulled out the letter and read it. "Hey, it's from Professor Birch. He wants us to come to the Pokémon Center in Ruiboso City."

Brock looked over Ash's shoulder. "Why?"

"It says that it's for a favor."

Max hopped over the log, walking towards the boys. "Well at least that he's at the town that we're heading to."

Walking through the field, May joined with the others. "How far is Ruiboso again, Max?"

"Why should I tell you? You're the reason we stopped to take a break."

"Just tell me!"

Sighing, Max checked his yellow, electronic, device, which made a small hologram map. "It's not that far. It's only an hour walking distance."

"An hour?" Whimpering, May dropped to her knees. "Oh come on, we should've been to this city by now."

"Well we would have if you didn't whine for this break, little baby!"

Having enough of her brother, May grabbed him by his neck and dug her knuckles through his skull.

"OW! OW! LET GO, MAY!"

"Will you two knock it off?" Brock shouted with such authority, scaring the two kids.

Picking up his cap from the grass, Ash slid it on his head. "Well we better not keep the professor waiting, guys, so let's get a move on!"

Brock smirked. "That's funny…usually, you never forget to eat lunch."

Ash sheepishly laughed. "Hahahah…oh yeah, how could I go anywhere on an empty stomach? That's a crime for me."

"Well gather around everyone, cause lunch is ready." Brock sat back near the pot, picking up some bowls.

"Alright!" Ash then turned to Dragonite. "Thanks for the letter, Dragonite."

After it nod, Dragonite straightened its wings and shot through the air, creating a blast that knocked May off her feet, colliding on her brother.

"OW! Get off, May!"

"Sorry."

About a few Acers away from the gang, they were being watched by mysterious eyes within some bushes. Three shaded figures, one Pokémon, the other two: humans, poked out of the bushes with bands on their heads that had springy flowers sticking out of them.

"Dhose twerps have it lucky. Dey get a gourmet menu while we scrap on nothing but cans of ramen."

"Quit drooling over the food, and let's spring on them and grab the Pikachu!"

"Not so fast, my dear Jesse. We can't forget about da second female twerp. Since she goes to Pokémon Contests, she always leads us to a jackpot of well groomed Pokémon just waiting for da boss."

"Ha ha! Good thinking. All we have to do is just let the twerps lead us to all those precious Pokémon, and then we snatch them, as well as a bonus Pikachu!"

"Exact-ta-mundo!"

A male voice groaned. "But do we have to watch them now while they're eating? I'm getting hungry!"

The woman growled, veraciously, and pulled out a frying pan. "I'll cook something if it'll make you shut up!"

The Pokémon creature shuddered. "Tanks, but no tanks. Da last time ya cooked something, it was considered a nuclear weapon."

His prize for that was a frying pan on the head.

"Ow…"

.-

.-

**Pallet Town/Prof Oak's lab- 11:56 AM…**

The lab, belonging to Professor Samuel Oak, one of the leading researchers in the earth. In a way, he is the authority of Pokémon, and the best of the best. And even the best of the best has to be in touch with the best, like right now as the elder researcher was on the video-phone in one of his computers in the living room.

"Oh yes, the package was delivered in one piece, my friend. No need to get your Pidgey feathers all ruffled. Oh though you're not the only one that has me caught in my office."

"_Oh, what do you mean?" _

"A friend of mine accidentally found a strange artifact while studying some Pokémon. Normally, he would send artifacts like what he found to the space research center in Mossdeep, but there were reports of those mysterious Pokémon on Mt. Chimney."

"_Oh how I know? After what happened in Ecretek, I'm fearing that these new Pokémon could be truly ferocious as the news say." _

"I hope not, Kurt. I don't understand why any creature would do such things. I'm more puzzled as to where they came from. It's like they appear out of no where and-"

Static eat away the screen.

"Huh?"

The computers and anything electronic rapidly turned on and off, while making staticy sounds.

"What's going on here?"

And to add the trouble, Oak heard the disturbing sounds of Pokémon cries from out the balcony. Entering his balcony, the old professor gazed at his personal green land. It was like every area under the trees and on the plains had Pokémon that was disturbed for some reason. He can see a little green lizard with a bulb on its back, Bulbasaur, trying to keep the Pokémon under control.

"Professor!"

Turning to his right, he noticed a young teenaged boy climbing up the wooden steps that led to the balcony he was on. This boy had jet black hair over a head band. And he simply wore a green t-shirt, and brown kaki shorts.

"Something weird is going on with the Pokémon. It's like something is bothering them."

"Yes, Tracey." Oak turned back towards the glass door, watching his equipment still going on the fritz. "And right when my electronic equipment is going haywire."

"Really? It's just like when my cell phone went crazy when I was talking to Misty. What's going here?"

Prof. Oak gazed back at the landscape, trying to come up with an answer from the cries of the Pokémon. Much like animals, Pokémon have sixth sense of sensing anything disturbing, far better than humans. If Pokémon, acres and acres around was getting disturbed by something, then something must be going on, and the electronic items going nuts, and these new Pokémon on the news have some sort of connection.

"I wish I knew."

-.

Though it was a nice day outside in Kanto, the skies are cloudy, and that was enough cover for something to fly through the clouds, hiding its appearance from the world. A being was just standing, but he riding on something that was swimming through the clouds. This person kept himself hidden under a trench coat with a hood over his head. Though spiky hair poked out of the hood.

"Sir," a deep and mighty voice said, which could be from the flying creature in the clouds. "I'm getting word from HQ. Most of our targets appears to be preparing to leave for the island, Hoenn. The object we are after is also there, sir."

"The small island?…Fools…they're just making our mission easier. Let's fall back. I need to complete something anyways."

With that, the large creature rocketed out of the clouds as fast as the wind, disappearing into the sunlight.

-.

-.

**Ruiboso City- 1:16 PM...**

An hour later…and ten minutes more thanks to May 'tired-of-walking' moods, the gang arrived at the Ruiboso Pokémon Center, ready to heal their Pokémon, and meet with the professor of Hoenn, Birch.

But as they entered through the glass doors, the first thing Ash saw was a man nearly getting devoured by a Victreebel. He recognized the body, which was Prof. Birch, due to the white science suit and the blue shorts.

"Gee, why does this looks so familiar?" Ash asked Brock sarcastically, as he remembered all the times James of Team Rocket always get eaten by his former Victreebel.

Birch was not alone. Struggling to pull him free was a boy, a little under Ash's age, but just around May's; maybe a year older than her. He had white hair, stroked back over a black headband that had the same logo as May's bandana. He wore a red sweatshirt with black streaks on the chest and across his arms that almost looked like a Y. He also wore black pants with yellow ends on them, plus red and black sneakers. His yellow gloves were fingerless.

"Hey, who's that kid?"

Brock shrugged. "Probably someone who just wanted to help." But then, he heard some squeaks behind him. He also felt something nudging his back. Turning around, he found May cowering behind him. "What's wrong?"

"Oh…n-n-nothing."

Max stared closely at the kid. "Hey, I know that guy!" The boy hurried towards the two.

Ash and Brock stepped closer, but noticed May freezing, nervously, by the door.

"What's wrong, May?" Ash asked.

May's face was so red as she crept backwards. "Uh…I just remembered…I…gotta …gotta…something important to do."

"What could be more important than treating your Pokémon to…?"

"See ya!" just like that, May dashed through the doors and ran for miles through the city.

Ash groaned, massaging his temples. "I can't believe her sometimes."

Max, however, seemed to have a sinister look upon his face, though his eyes were concealed behind the blinding reflections from his glasses. _So that's how it is. _

.-

"Jeez, dad! I wish you stop risking your health all the time!"

Prof. Birch rubbed his face with a towel. "I was fine, boy. It was just all in the name of professional researching."

"By letting a Victreebel gobble half of your body?"

"No…er, I mean YES! Yes…By having myself nearly devoured by a Vicsilious Belladonna, I was able to study its stomach systems."

His snow-haired son sighed. _In other words: he nearly got eaten. Typical…_

Ash and the gang quickly rushed towards the father and son, surrounding the two.

"Are you okay, Professor Birch?"

"No worries, Ash. I'm fine…uh…Ash?" quickly, the adult researcher bounced to his feet. "I wasn't expecting you to arrive so soon."

"We came as soon as we got the letter. I was just excited to know why you called me."

The white haired kid studied the new faces he sees before him, before he lowered down to a shorter figure. "Max?"

The four-eyed child pouted. "Well, well, look who's here. What a surprise."

The boy beamed, brightly, in a way that Brock thought it was almost similar to Ash's. "Hey! Max!" The boy locked his arm around Max's neck, almost like a headlock, and rubbed his knuckles against Max's skull.

"Cut it out, Brendan!" Max pushed the boy away, escaping his torture. Max locked a vivid look towards the boy, Brendan's happy face. After a few moments of this narrow tension…Max brightened as well and slammed his palm right onto Brendan's. "Nice to see you again, Brendan!"

"Ditto for you. I see that you started…wait…" Brendan leaned closer, giving narrow eyes at the boy. "How old are you?"

"I'm only eight."

The boy's eyes blinked, rapidly. "Guh…? Whoa, don'tcha have to be ten to be a trainer? How are you getting away with this from the cops?"

Max groaned, kicking the floor. "I wish I was a trainer, but actually, I'm just traveling with these guys and keeping an eye on my dopey sister."

"-laugh-…I don't blame you. May can sure…wait…you mean May's a trainer? Are my ears deceiving me? I thought she hates Pokémon! Dad, why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask. Now then…-ahem-" Prof. Birch attracted everyone's attention, also getting Brendan up to his feet. "Everyone, this is my son, Brendan. He just came back from his own training."

Brendan waved. "Uh…hey."

Ash nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"Pikachu!"

"And I'm Brock. Sounds like you know May."

"Yeah, me and her go way back." Brendan avert his attention towards Ash. "Hey, you look like that kid from the Johto League. I gotta say, I enjoyed your battle with that kid with the spiky hair. It's not everyday a Charizard beats a Blastoise."

This raised Ash's ego as he grinned wide. "Well it wasn't easy, I tell you. I mean, sure Gary had me cornered, but-"

"But he still lost after that, in the second round." Max said, grinning.

Ash snapped at the young boy. "Yeah well at least I made it in eight place!"

"You still lost."

Ash growled, controlling the need to strangle the kid.

Sighing, Brendan shook his head. "Still a pain to the world, Max. By the way, where is May?"

Max's sinister grin aimed for Brendan. "I think your girlfriend ran off from you."

As his cheeks turned red, Brendan made a weird, nervous face. "She's not…er…." The young boy took a deep breath. "Funny."

Max shrugged, adjusting his glasses. "By the way, I read your performance in the Hoenn League…you lost too."

Ash brightened when he heard this. "You were in the Hoenn League? Wow, that's where I'm trying to get to."

Max smirked. "Yeah, but he dropped so early in the round."

Brendan pout. "Well…I did came in sixth place."

"But you still lost…at least you did better than Ash."

Much like Ash, who was scowling at the snotty boy, Brendan growled and lowered his raging face at the snobby boy. "Oh yeah…? I like to see you do better!"

"I could do better than you and Ash put together!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah times infinity!"

"Dang it!" like a loser, Brendan dropped his shoulders in defeat.

Max laughed, patting the poor pre-teen on the shoulders. "You're still so easy."

Ignoring the two old friends, Prof Birch handed Ash a strange, crusty rock, shaped like a sun.

"What is this, professor?" asked Ash, who kept his eyes on the strange sun-shaped object.

"This is why I called you. We're not quite sure what it is yet, Ash. I believe this artifact is some kind of key, or a piece of another artifact. Professor Oak asked if he could study this item himself, and he insist that you deliver it to him."

Brock rubbed his chin. "Why couldn't you just teleport it to him?"

"For some reason, the transporters wouldn't work on this thing. I believe that ancient items cannot be tampered my modern day technology."

Brock knitted his brows. _Sounds more like the GS Ball. As a matter of fact, we still don't know what it can do._

Max scratched his head. "Well why don't you just mail it?"

"Uh…I hate long lines."

Commence anime drop, the Poke-gang did.

"You mean that Professor Oak actually trust us with this?" asked Max.

Prof Birch nodded. "Sure, after all, he did say that you did a good job on delivering an artifact called the GS Ball."

"We did?" Max asked, confused to when they ever dealt with this GS Ball.

Brock pointed his index finger up. "It was before me and Ash met you guys."

"Oh…"

Ash rubbed his head. "I like to, Professor Birch, but I'm in the middle of collecting badges for the Hoenn League. I may have to give it to him afterwards."

"Not to worry, Ash. The professor is arriving here in Hoenn."

"He is?"

Birch nodded. "There's space research facility all the way east in Mossdeep City, which is on an island. The professor is going there because they have better equipment to further study the GS Ball, and the 'Sun-Key', as I now call it."

Brock remembered way back in the Johto journey they delivered the GS Ball to Kurt, the Poke-Ball Blacksmith, so he can decipher it. _Guess even he couldn't figure out what it was. _

"He should be waiting for you in Fortree City."

Beaming, Ash tightened his fists. "That's where we're heading! Well don't you worry, professor! You can count on us!"

Pikachu hopped on Ash's head, striking a V-finger pose. "Pika!"

Prof. Birch rubbed his palms together. "Wonderful…then it's settled. I'm very grateful for this, though I would do this errand myself or have my son do it, but there're other matters that I have to attend."

Brendan walked towards his father. "You mean that thing about a new, mysterious Pokémon?"

Those words were enough to drive Ash real close to the Birch family, with wide eyes. "Did you say new Pokémon! Wow, what kind is it?"

The two took a step back, finding Ash's expression quite…uncomfortable.

"We're not quite sure, Ash. Reports say that there were new species of Pokémon sighted around the Mt. Chimney area. But word has it that some of these creatures are quite hostile and caused destruction around the environment. As a matter of fact, they say it has some connection to the destruction of the Ilix Tower, the newer one, in Johto. No got hurt, thank goodness."

Ash shocked face shown no bound. "What! How can that be? I never heard of any Pokémon do anything like that!"

The news about new Pokémon brought Ash high from his feet. We all know that Pokémon is Ash's life, and he would like to see everything about them, even catch the sight of new species. "Wow, new Pokémon! I gotta see this!"

"Ash, we do have a Pokémon Contest for May to get to, remember? Plus, Prof Birch asked us for this errand." Brock reminded.

Ash hung his head, groaning like a little baby. _Waaa…no on let's me have any fun. _"Oh alright,"

Brendan gaped his eyes towards his old friend. "A Pokémon Contest? Does that mean that May's a Pokémon Coordinator? Whoa, this I gotta see!"

All of a sudden, a bag filled with bottles was tossed into his arms.

"Not so fast, boy. You still need to help me load all the supplies in the truck, so let's go."

"Awww…" Brendan turned towards the boys as his father piled more bags on his arms, which was causing him to lose balance. "Uh…I'll catch up with you guys to see the contest."

Ash nodded. "Sure…the more the merrier."

Max tugged Ash's vest. "Come on, Ash. You better treat your Pokémon before May lose herself again."

"Good idea. Why don't you guys find her, I'll treat my Pokémon and catch up with you."

Nodding, the two boys walked off towards the entrance, while Ash heads for to the front desk, where a Nurse Joy is always there, treating other sick and tired Pokémon.

However, Ash's concern slowly falls for one of his friends. _Gee, I wonder why May ran off like that?_

-.

She sat very close in the edge of a building, in a dark alley, as if she tried so hard to hide under the shadows.

Her fingers rapidly rubbed the surface of a strange necklace. It was a large plate with the design of a star. This object was a souvenir May bought during the whole Jurachi incident. Every night, she was suppose to close one slot, and close the final one on the comet night, thus making her wish. However, she forgot to close the final one. But she kept it to remind her of the wish she yearned to have, and hopefully fulfill it on her own.

_W-w-w-wow! And I thought this thing didn't work. _

-.

-.

**Toei Zone/ Odaiba, Japan- 5:58 PM…**

"This is all your stinkin fault, Davis!"

"Oh, how surprising, Nerdette; blame it on the Davis! How was I suppose to know he would tell some stinkin film people to do a movie about us?"

"Well I do have to agree with her, Davis. Thanks to you blabbing to everyone about our adventures, there's gonna be a movie about us…a BAD one."

"Can it, TY!"

Five groups of children, around the ages between eight and thirteen, trailed across the sidewalk of a busy city street, discussing the horror they seen in school. One of them bragged the entire school about their Digimon adventures, since their secret events were now known in the city. Because of this, one of the teachers called some people from certain film companies to do movies about the DigiDestined, and when they shown their plans to the gang…well…none ever gave a thumbs up.

"I still don't see why they have to end it 25 years from now." the blonde hair boy, who wore a Gilligan's hat, said. "I mean, it was done right pointless, and what they had us was…ludicrous!"

"I know!" a purple haired girl shouted. "I mean…me as a housewife…? As in babysitting a bunch whiny brats? Ugh! What, does that mean my years of computer education was all for nothing?"

"Calm down, Yolei." uttered a young eight year old boy with a popcorn-cut hairdo. "It's not like that script foretold our future. Besides, I thought you liked the part about you and Ken."

"I do!" hardly containing herself, Yolei giggled like a Japanese school girl, which she pretty much is one. Her face was painted in different shades of red when she found out that she and Ken were married in the end of the movie.

Davis snorted. "Well at least you should thank _me_ for that!" the goggled boy pouted, turning away from her as he continued walking.

"Puh-leeze! You still pissed that they made you as some kind of a noodle guy?"

"Are you kidding? I'm a billionaire because of that."

Yolei rolled her eyes, knowing the real reason, but she couldn't help pretending to be curious. "Then what's the problem, little boy?"

Davis clenched his fist, as if his head was about to blow. "I DIDN'T GET MARRIED TO KARI!"

The gang groaned, not because that they have to hear Davis whine about his never-to-be love, but they kicked themselves for not expecting the obvious answer.

"I mean, I must had told them over fifty times that me and Kari were meant to be!"

Rolling his eyes, as Davis ranted and ranted, TK whispered to Kari, "Don't you get embarrassed when he talks about you like that?"

"Huh?" Kari pulled out ear plugs from her ears. "You say something?"

"Oh that explains it."

As veins popped under Cody and Yolei's skin, Davis continued complaining. "It's not fair! I told those guys that I was suppose to be with Kari! It was said right in the book of what's fair! But nooooo, I was talking to deaf dudes, and they had Kari…unmarried or whatever!"

"Uh, Davis…" TK called, but he was unheard.

"What good is being rich of you can't share it with your true love? I bet my son was adopted or something!"

"Davis…"

"This is down right bogus! The only good thing about it was that TG didn't get married to Kari, I think."

"That's it! HIT IT!"

SMACK!

"OW!" Davis nursed the back of his head. "Man, Yolei, why do you always smack my head when someone says: Hit it?"

SMACK!

"OW!"

The girl sassily grinned. "Reflex."

TK shook his head, just wondering about the reason of their chaotic relation. "-sigh-…and I don't know what was most ridiculous; Sora being a fashion designer, or Matt an astronaut. I mean, fashion design seems more like Mimi's job, and Matt's not a big fan of Star Wars."

Kari giggled. "Well…what they had Mimi as wasn't that farfetched. She is a good cook, after all. And Cody's wasn't that bad, either."

"Are you kidding?" Yolei snapped. "No offense, Cody, but you don't have the aggressive whatz-it to hold up a court room as a lawyer. Heck, you don't even like to lie."

"Well…I was planning to work with the law, just like my father."

Knowing how sensitive Cody can get when it comes to his father, Yolei decided to stay off that subject…at least five miles away from that subject.

"Yo, Kari. You had anything about the script for a thumbs down?" asked Davis.

Pressing her lips together, Kari began to wonder for a second. "Well…I did like that everyone in the world has a Digimon."

"Which…" TK interrupted. "…made out duty as DigiDestined and the burden of that task seem a heck of a lot lighter. I mean, if everyone has Digimon, what happens to the animals?"

Davis scratched his head. "Uh…vacation?"

Kari cleared her throat. "Well there was something else that I didn't like about the script."

"Yeah, what is it, Kari?"

A slight solemn face appeared on Kari. "It has something to do with my brother-"

"About time you guys decided to show up."

The kids came to a startled halt. Leaning on a telephone pole was a male teen with outrageously large brown hair, sticking out of a blue bandana. He wore nothing but a dark blue, hooded, sweatshirt, followed by black jeans.

"Yo, sorry about keeping you waiting, Tai, but we were held up by some-"

"Save it." Tai replied, interrupting Davis. "Now come on, Izzy's waiting." The older teen simply walked off from the gang, with such a serious tone.

"Jeez, Tai…moody much?" Davis asked, sarcastically.

Cody knitted his eyes as he watched Tai walk away. "Did something happened to him, Kari?"

A sympathetic sigh escaped her mouth. "I'm not quite sure. I think it had something to do with a few nights ago." She hiked through Tai's trail, before the others followed.

"Dude, I think I know. That thunder storm that messed up all the channels, especially that WrestleMania night…that'll make any dude pissed."

Yolei rolled her eyes. "You know, if you have anything stupid to say, do us a favor and shut up."

-.

"Found them, genius."

Koushiro Isumi, also known as Izzy, twisted his chair around, finding the five of the second generation DigiDestined entering his room. "I speculate that you kids had some minor delays in your arrival."

"Yeah, people with sick imagination." Yolei said, miffed about the script-thing.

She noticed all the older DD in the room, minus Mimi, who lives in America. Sora and Matt were on the left side of the room, sitting on Izzy's bed. Joe was right beside them, standing near the bookshelves. Izzy was sitting near his computer desk, as usual. And Tai sat on a chair, far on the right corner of the room, near the door that the kids entered through.

She was thinking about asking him why he was sitting so far from everyone, that is until she noticed Ken, who stood on the right side of Izzy's desk, and front of the window. Memories of recent events flowed through her head.

"Ken!" the violet haired girl approached the blue haired boy; a concerned look spread across her face. "How are you? How's your neck?"

Ken had straps of bandages wrapped around his neck. The young boy smiled, sheepishly, rubbing his neck, carefully. "Well…the doctors say that I should remove the bandages after two weeks, but I'll probably have a scar on the back of my neck."

Yolei's brows lifted, as her eyes easily shown worry. "Oh…well, most girls do like guys with scars, anywise."

As he slowly approached Izzy, Davis eyed at the two, feeling slightly annoyed. "Ken, I'm glad you're better and ready to kick monkey-butt and all, but can you two knock off the mushy stuff, for now? We have a DigiDestined meeting."

Scowling at Davis, Yolei cracked her knuckles. "Speaking of kicking monkey-butt,"

Ken grabbed Yolei by the shoulder before she was able to rips Davis' limbs apart.

"So, Izzy, have you found out anything about Ken's assault and the Digimons' disappearance?" asked Kari.

"That's what this meeting is all about. I was able to get a hold of Gennai, and he informed me about some disturbances in the barriers of the Dark Ocean."

Kari shuddered, as if she was in the cold weather. "I was afraid of that. That name still gives me the hee-bee-gee-bees."

"Same here." said Ken, knowing Kari's pain about the Dark Ocean.

Izzy cleared his throat, "Anyways, Gennai picked up some readings that had the same energy signals as the data from the Dark Ocean. The Digimon's disappearances were caused by portals, using the energies of the Dark Ocean."

TK knitted his brows in dread, which Patamon, who sat on his head, accidentally slid his hat over them. "So the Digimon are in the Dark Ocean?"

Izzy even noticed Kari looking disturbed. "The good news for even Kari and Ken is that is a negative. Whoever or whatever was causing this was using the powers of the Dark Ocean to produce these openings…portals that led them to another world."

This information nearly knocked the gang off their feet.

"Another world?" Cody asked in shock. "Are you possibly sure, Izzy?"

Izzy crossed his arms. "This is no theory, Cody, because Gennai was able to trace the energy flow of the portals and created a link for us to follow it."

"So he's expecting us to boldly go where no man has gone before, to an alien world?" asked Matt.

Davis shuddered. "Oh man, dude! Maybe that's why they made you an astronaut!"

"Huh?"

TK chuckled. "We'll tell you later, bro, but I promise you that you won't like it."

Sora rubbed her hands. "So I guess we're going to go to that world and get the Digimon back to the Digi-World. Does Gennai know anything about this world?"

"He barely had the energy to provide him time to further study this new world. But, he did say that this dimension holds strange creatures, similar to Digimon."

Joe scratched his head. "Similar. Are they Digimon?"

"Perhaps. Maybe this new world is another Digital World, but it doesn't matter what it is, because the Digimon of our Digital World is causing devastation upon that world."

Yolei lost her breath after that. "But why? The Digimon aren't like that!"

"I suspect that it's the work of an evil force, corrupting the Digimon."

"Daemon."

All eyes dreadfully snapped at Ken.

"It has to be Daemon's work. Remember? We banished him to the Dark Ocean. I have a feeling that he knows how the dark powers work, and he must had used the powers of the Dark Ocean to do all this. Plus, if someone ripped the Dark Spore out of my neck, then it has to be Daemon, because he was after it before."

"Hold on!" Cody called. "If Daemon is at hand, and he has the power to open these portals, why didn't he just use them to escape?"

Izzy rubbed his chin. "Maybe it's because he still can't. I had a talk with Gennai one time when we invited our family to the Digital World, after when you kids defeated MaloMyotismon. Azulongmon and the rest of the Digital Guardians created a firewall between the gateways of the Digital World, and the Dark Ocean, to provide extra insurance for his imprisonment."

Joe shook his head. "Yeah, but even for a guy all locked up in prison, he's still causing trouble."

Gomamon chuckled as he leaned over Joe's shoulder. "Wow, just like one of those cop movies. But you still think that creepy-zolla took your Dark Spore, Ken?"

With a solemn look, Ken slowly nodded.

TK's eyes clenched firmly, feeling quite disturbed. "This isn't good. If the Dark Spores were able to turn a monster like MaloMyotismon into a destructive giant beast, then just imagine what it can do to someone like Daemon. That Digimon easily tossed Imperialdramon like a rag-doll, and he was in his Fighter-mode."

The young goggled child groaned, as well as his little blue friend. "Did you have to remind us that?"

"Well it doesn't matter who's responsible. We all know what our mission is." Everyone listened to Tai, who grimly sat on the far corner of the room. "But there's another problem. I don't think it'll take just Davis' group to cover this. This requires everyone, and I mean everybody, including Mimi to get all the Digimon back to where they belong. And by the sound of this job, it's going to take more than a day to finish it, so if everybody is going, then not even a camping excuse is going to work on our parents."

The leader was right about this mission. Even though their family knew about the Digimon and heir duty, that did not mean that they had to like it. Most of them at least let their Digimon in on their family. But they heard that Mimi's family is a little edgy over Palmon; thinking that she's a magnet for trouble. But they know that they cannot leave them without a word; they'll get worried.

"My mom might call in the National Guard or something if I ever left without permission." TK sighed. "You got a point, Tai."

Tai locked a grim look upon the gang. "Tomorrow morning, at ten, I want everyone at the computer room in school, the same place we met up in the Armageddonmon-thing. You guys should take this time to pack up stuff you need to survive…and Izzy, Joe…remind Mimi to carry ONLY things she needs to live, and I mean NO fashion crap, and not over two heavy luggage of her entire closet!"

Izzy flinched away while Joe held his hands in defense. "You don't need to be tense, Tai. We told her at least twenty times."

After he lifted himself from his seat, Tai turn towards the door. "This may be our longest mission since the world tour, so tell your families, and do not take no for an answer." With that, Tai left the room, with his orange dino-friend, Agumon, trailing behind him.

"Jeez, drill sergeant Tai. Who'd thought?" muttered Joe.

Cody knitted his brows as he watched the leader leave. "Is something bothering Tai? He looks quite troubled."

"Ya think? Dude, all of a sudden, Tai's acting like my strict gym teacher or something. Whazzup with that?" Davis turned to the couple that is sitting on Izzy's bed, Matt and Sora. Matt is Tai's best friend, and Sora is Tai's childhood friend. If anyone knows Tai best, it's them.

However, Matt shrugged. "Beats me. I think he's bummed out about that break up with his last girlfriend."

Davis' eyes shot wide. "Another one? Man, that must be the third girl that dumped him by now."

"Yeah, what did he do to make himself a turn-off for the girls, anyways?"

The boys halted their conversation when they notice Sora cutting through the group to get to the door.

"You heading out already, Sora?" asked Cody.

The girl turned her eyes away. "I just have to take care of some things. See you guys tomorrow."

Swinging the door open, Sora walked out the room.

"Well dudes, guess we better pack for another Digi-venture…but first…" Twisting around, Davis lift up a leg as if he was about to run. "Last one to 7-11 has to pay for the slushees!"

"Wait up, Davish!" cried the little blue Digimon as he bounced after him.

Yolei shook her head. "Who does he think we are? I mean, it's like he expects us to play along with his stupid, idiotic, childish…"

Grabbing Poromon, Yolei dashed out of the room like a rocket.

"LADIES FIRST, YOU NIMROD!"

And the gang laughed.

Smirking, TK faced Kari, "Well…if you can't beat them…"

Kari shrugged. "…beat them."

With that, TK and Kari raced after their friends, laughing along the way while Patamon and Gatomon followed.

"-sigh-…to be young again." Joe sighed, chuckling before drinking some tea.

-.

Tai just caught up with the elevator, before it closed its doors. But right as he was about to press the close-door button, Sora waltzed inside.

"You feeling alright, Tai?"

He didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, just like the past few days after his bad day. Heck, he didn't feel like talking to her. "I'm just a bit stressed about what's happening in the Digi-World, and what happened to Ken."

She knew that wasn't the real reason, but that was a thing to worry about. Ken nearly died from the attack last night, and with the Digimon disappearance happening lately, it's only a matter of time before the Digi-World and the real world falls into another catastrophic event. "Actually I was talking about your last date."

"Is this a perfect time to talk about that, Sora?" Tai snapped.

She hesitated from Tai's sudden response. "…It's a better time before we go off on another Digi-escapade."

"Well I don't wanna talk about it."

Just in time, the elevator came to a stop. Tai wasted no time after the doors just opened as he marched away, as if he was trying to escape from the red-head.

"Tai!" Sora's cry failed to catch the boy's attention as he kept walking away.

She couldn't figure why this was happening to them. They used to be able to talk about anything when they were young. They were always the dynamic duo, and they were always their for each other. But now, it's like Tai didn't want her to be there for him. Its been like this since last Christmas, and before then when…

_But…we're not suppose to be like this. I thought that…well…no,…it couldn't be._

"Sora!"

Turning around, Sora spotted her blonde boyfriend rushing towards him. Smiling, she knew that at least Matt can cheer her up. "Hey Matt, what's up?"

But looking at him now…he didn't look anything around the word 'happy'.

"Sora…um…we…We need to talk."

-.

-.

**Nintendo zone / Ruiboso City- 5:45 PM…**

The edge of the forest, that meets with the city was quiet…too quiet…expect when a giant creature slams in the trees, concealing itself as if the trees were as big as bushes to it.

"Sir, if I may, it would be easier if I handle these humans. My power can easily drown their pitiable power."

The hidden human hopped off the giant creature. "It would be no fun. Besides, these losers might be useful some other time."

From out of nowhere, a black foot slammed on the ground near the unfazed man. The sunlight couldn't shine on the creature's front side, but its figure looked like a hungry dinosaur.

"With this…_volunteer_, I may find out just how 'useful' these losers may be."

-.

-.

End of part 1...


	2. Those same ol days

I know it's been a while, but I had a lot on my plate. Plus, I haven't been in the mood for Digimon lately. I think the fifth season killed that; I find myself less of a fan than the forth season, no offense. But with the new Pokémon game, I think I had enough interest to finish this chapter. I haven't seen most of the show in a while, and for good reason you all know about the show. Man I wish they bring back the comics.

Incase you ask; don't ask for the characters from the new season of Pokémon to appear, like Dawn. I'm keeping this in the Ruby/Sapphire season, although there will be some hints from the new one. Also I'm trying to keep using only seasons 1 and 2 Digimon characters...and a few others; even though it's tempting to use the Tamers again. But this story will have too many characters to deal with and any more won't help.

* * *

-. 

**Digimon & Pokémon**

_Mon Wars_

-.

-.

The gang reunited with May, as well as asking questions about her behavior. After some quick lousy excuses, May rushed over to the Pokémon Contest, getting ready for her big début. She did, make a skim check at who was going to be at this contest, but so far Drew wasn't on the list, which was a shocker. He was always around when May enters a contest. Oh well, maybe this will be an easy win this time.

In contests, coordinators can only use one of their Pokémon for the entire challenge. Now in big cases like these, you'd expect trainer to use their best Pokémon, aye?

Well not May, because she decided to use a Pokémon she recently caught, a very timid Bulbasaur.

"I'm telling you, May! It's not a good idea to use Bulbasaur. It never battled!"

May was up in the signing booth, which she was about to enter herself and Bulbasaur in the papers on the front desk. But neither Ash nor Max liked the idea of May using Bulbasaur, since she just caught it a couple of days ago. Brock decided to keep quiet so he wouldn't fall to either side, or say the wrong thing. It's what he does best.

"Well it has to start somewhere, and Bulbasaur is gonna start by helping me win my next ribbon."

Max shook his head. "May, training them would've been a logical start. Contests are just a bit overkill."

May pouted. "Well I trained it enough. You just wait and see! Bulbasaur will be walking out of that stage with a first place ribbon on its bulb, and then we'll be laughing at you, so HA!!"

In a snobbish fashion, May marched into the locker rooms, where all the contestants prepare for the tournament. Her Bulbasaur followed, looking quite timid by the amounts of people around the lobby.

Ash sighed, crossing his arms. "She's making a big mistake." He then heard soft chuckles from Brock. "What's so funny, Brock?"

Grinning, Brock held back his laughter. "Well…for a minute there, Ash, you sounded just like Misty."

"HUH?"

"Remember the Indigo League? Misty warned you not to use Krabby, but you didn't listen."

Memories of his first Pokémon League started to flow through his mind. "Oh yeah! ... Hah, well Krabby, or should I say Kinglar showed her! He won that match without a sweat, didn't he?"

"That's my point. Maybe May's Bulbasaur will surprise you."

Ash rubbed his forehead. _Gosh…did I really sound like Misty? _

"Come on, Ash! Let's get some seats!"

The Kanto trainer spotted Brock and Max heading down the hallway, leaving him alone with the entire crowd.

"Wait up!" cried the young trainer as he pursued after them…and bumping into a man wearing a business suit. "Sorry about that!" Moving around the man, Ash continued to catch up with his friends while Pikachu caught a ride on his trainer's head. "Wait for me!"

The young business man watched the child hurry towards the entrance to the hallway as he adjusted his shades. He grabbed the collar of his suit and pulled it near his lips. "They're here. Have our specimen delivered at my coordinates, and I'll take care of the rest."

He then walked through the glass doors, heading outside into the sunlight. The man crossed the street without any worry of a car passing by, and once he ventured through a dark alley, he merged with the darkness; vanishing from sight.

-.

-.

"Are you sure that leaving the counterfeit ribbon business was a good idea? We were making quite a bundle."

"Yea…until da stupid customers find out what kind of packaging dey buy, den we pay wit our heads, Jame-o."

High above the town of Ruiboso, a large hot-air balloon, which is shaped like the head of a cartoony cat, two pre-adult duo in white uniforms, along with a Pokémon that the balloon is based on hovers through the city. A woman with long red hair, which seems to be held firmly together by some kind of gel and a man with short light blue hair, watches the cityscape over the basket that they stood in.

The woman spread her lips in a sinister way. "Besides, what respecting thief passes up the opportunity to steal a handful of valuable Pokémon, just waiting for the picking?"

The blue-haired male tapped his chin as he searched through his thoughts. "Hmm…is this a trick question?"

Without warning, the female thief hammered her partner on the head. "Just shut your mouth! You'll spare all of us headaches."

Whimpering, the male massaged the bump on his head. "I _feel _your point."

The strange cat, which had a coin grafted on his forehead, jumped off the edge of the basket, alighting inside, "Alright, let's go ovah da plan again."

From the upper corner, off-screen, the cat pulled down some kind of a blueprint, like a window curtain.

"Alright, 'foist we surprise em from da air, den blind dem good, and den take da live goods and blast away happy!"

"Happy! Eeeee!! I always love that word!"

-.

-.

"Come on, Bulbasaur!!"

The tiny frog-like plant dropped from the air, trying to keep itself stable. Right in front of a live audience, inside a film studio, the little Pokémon was nearly battered before a creature about three times its size. It looked like a steel-plated rhino, which in fact, it's a Pokémon called Lairon; a very intimidating creature that was tossing Bulbasaur like a rag doll.

As the crowd cheered, Ash, Brock, and Max gripped to the seats before them as they watched May losing the fight.

Ash was on the edge of his seat, fearing to see May's defeat. Compared to his Bulbasaur from May's, Ash's Bulbasaur was as tough as nails, and as stubborn as he is. He was so stubborn, he refused to evolve, but that didn't stop him from becoming one of the toughest Pokémon on his roster.

But May's Bulbasaur was almost the opposite. It's very shy and clumsy; too much of that to be thrown into a contest already. Ash wished she should've trained her new Pokémon enough to help with its confidence.

-.

He also wished that Team Rocket would come and crash the party. At least that would save May he embarrassment. They usually show up at times likes these, just like one of those same ol days.

-.

"Hey guys! Thanks for saving some seats." The white haired boy of Birch was scooting between the audience, trying to get to Ash and the gang. "Ow! Sorry, ma'am!"

"Glad you could show, Brendan." said Brock.

"Wouldn't miss it," said Brendan as he took his seat between Brock and Max. The white-haired boy looked at the battle. "I mean, I thought she hated Pokémon and all…"

Brock shrugged, "Well things changed for her."

-.

"Razor Leaf! Go, Bulbasaur!"

The tiny creature hopped to the air and twirled its body around, aiming its bulb at the metal rhino. A small twister formed from its bulb, carrying loads of leaves in a swirl.

But the mighty rhino just charged right through, plowing through the leaf-whirlwind like stacks of cards and rammed the grass Pokémon straight to the edge of May's side of the field.

"Bulbasaur!!!"

-.

"_Almost_ you mean?" Brendan muttered. Standing up, he cupped his hands over his mouth, shouting, "Come on, May! Pull it together!"

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard that voice. Looking at that familiar boy in the stand, her whole body froze. _It…can't be…_

"Don't be wussing out like you did with those Poliwags at that petting zoo!"

Fury of Hell was painted on May's furious face. _That little…_

Max saw the fury that is his sister, "Tact still isn't your strong suit, aye Brendan?"

-.

"Let's woe the crowd with a Shockwave, Lairon!" the trainer cried.

Taking a leap off the floor, its horn generated electrical energy. The Lairon then slammed that charged horn against the floor, blanketing the floor with electricity. The incoming wave was impossible for the grass creature to escape since it covered every possible area to run, and it electrocuted the poor Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur!!" May cried as the entire arena was glittered with sparkles from the aftermath of the shockwave. Hey, in a contest, the battles have to look dazzling.

Brendan gripped the arms of his seat as he stared at the battle, "That blast did a number on it, and that's a grass type! Did she just catch that thing or something?"

"Yes…" Ash dryly answered, almost embarrassed to admit it.

-.

Her fingers curled as tight as May's heart beat rapidly. She felt the chill of defeat through her spine; she hoped that she hoped it didn't foretold what will come. "Come on, Bulbasaur! Get up!"

Its little legs struggled with all its might to push its body, but the pain and burns were too great to withstand. Never the less, Bulbasaur ignored its yearning to rest as it tried to get back into the battle it knew it was inedible to win.

"That's it, Bulbasaur! You can do it!" its trainer encouraged it, hoping that it will refuel the Pokemon's spirit.

It was almost standing straight, straining itself to stand strong and…and the little Bulbasaur's body gave it and started to drop to the floor and-

BOOM! The ceiling past the arena blew a large hole, frightening the crowd in the room. It wasn't long until something came down through the smoke of the explosion; an all too familiar hot-air balloon that don the face of a certain cat Pokémon.

_"Prepare for trouble, we've stolen the show!" _

_"And make it double, we'll make your mind blow!"_

Standing proud and dramatically on the edge of the basket were the white-uniformed duo all love or hate, and as always they were milking their booming entrance for all its worth.

_"To protect the world from devastation!"_

_"To unite all people within our nation!"_

_"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" _

_"To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

_"Jesse!"_ she called, looking seductive as always.

_"James!"_ he called, with a rose on his lips.

_"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" _

_"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"_

"Wooooba-"

Out of nowhere, Meowth kicked the Pokémon off the spotlight. _"Meowth, that's right!" _

Leaping out of the crowd, Action-Hero Ash stepped into the stage, facing his furious air towards his long-foes. "Team Rocket!"

The yellow mouse poked from behind his trainer's head. "Pika!"

"Yupper!" the cat happily respond, pulling out a remote control. "And dis is da part where ya all expect; us making off with da Pokémon! Ha HA! Say cheese!"

FLASH!! The eyes of the Meowth balloon threw a blinding light that engulfed the entire room. Everyone was blinded as they tried to avert their eyes, but Team Rocket was already prepared with large sunglasses, and they stood their, smiling at their handy-work.

As this happened, there was already a large tube under the basket, along with some kind of bag-tail. The tube sucked up the air like a vacuum, sucking up the poke-balls from the audience. Ash and Brock kept hold on the poke-balls on their belt, knowing Team Rocket too well, and Brendan had his in his backpack which was firmly strapped on him.

However, Ash never learns to keep hold on Pikachu, who was now being pulled by the vacuum.

"PIKACHU!" he cried, trying to reach for the mouse, but the light kept his eyes shut.

He was not the only one. May felt Bulbasaur slip through her arms, and it got pulled into the basket. "HEY!"

The light finally cleared away, revealing the bag-tail completely filled as fat as an obese man. On the basket, Team Rocket had Pikachu showcased to the people inside some kind of glass dome. As usual, Pikschu demonstrated the electric-resistant capabilities of the dome as he tried to blast his way free.

"Um…who are they?" Brendan asked, watching the stooges with an arched brow.

Brock stood his guard with Ash, "A couple of guys that just won't quit."

"Well we won't quit, not while they have the Pokémon!" Ash cried, stating the obvious, as he drew out a poke-ball and threw it into the air. "Taillow, I choose YOU!!"

The ball exploded with light, releasing a small blue-jay Pokemon. "Tail!!!"

"Taillow, cut a hole on Team Rocket's balloon!"

"Tail!" cried the bird before it rocketed towards the cat-balloon.

Jesse, however, was prepared for this, as she pitched a poke-ball. "GO DUSTOX! Blow that winged rat away with a Gust attack!"

The ball exploded, freeing a large moth creature. The moth flapped its wings hard, producing a powerful stream of wind that decelerated Taillow. The little bird, being a stubborn creature as its species, fought and pushed through the wind.

"Hang in there, Taillow!" Ash shouted.

But then Brendan stepped forward next to Ash, throwing a poke-ball. "Help em out, Ninjask!"

With a burst of light, the ball let out, a strange wasp Pokémon rocketed out, shooting towards the aerial battle like a speeding bullet.

"Wow, that's a fast Ninjask!" Ash commented, awed by its speed.

With a smirk, Brendan shrugged, "Eh, I know."

But James sees this incoming bug, and raised Brendan his own interception.

"Cacnea! GOOOO!!" James cried, throwing a poke-ball in the air. However, the beam aimed back on the edge of the basket, forming into a small cactus creature that clinged on its master like a monkey covered in quills. Quickly, James ripped it off of him. "ACK! Quit poking through my delicate skin and poke through theirs! Poison Sting!"

"Caca!" it squealed before it unleashed a horde of needles from its body, shooting towards the bug.

But Brendan welcomed the obstacle with excitement. "Heh! Charge around that, and use Aerial Ace, Ninjask!"

While shoot towards the balloon, the Ninjask zipped around the needles like it was teleporting everywhere. Finally, it zoomed past the Cacnea, Dustox, and James, blasting the moth out of the air, and the cactus off the basket.

"Wow, it's too fast, and without using Agility?"

Brendan smiled at the comment. "That's because of its Speed Boost ability. Its speed increases in battle. Now take it to em, pal! X-scissor!"

The bug made a speedy U-turn back to the Meowth balloon, charging for the large inflated thing as an X-shaped energy aura formed in front of Ninjask.

Growling, Jesse reeled her arm back to throw a poke-ball. "Oh no you don't! Sevip-"

POP!!!

"Woooooabafett!" out of nowhere, the happy Wobbufett poked up, saluting as always.

"Well you'll do nicely as well." Lifting him up, Jesse tossed the blue thing at the incoming bug. "Get in there and use Counter!"

"Wooooaaab!" as he was airborne, the Wobbufett was coated under an orange aura. The Ninjask blasted right at him, but was quickly repelled like it crashed into a wall of rubber, and crashed right into a wooden background wall.

"Aw nuts!" Brendan cried, smacking his forehead repeatedly.

Jesse cackled like an evil witch as her blue Pokemon tried to hang on to the large bag of poke-balls. "One twerp down…"

"Eeeeee, main one to go!" James continued as his Cacnea climbed back in the basket.

"Tail!"

The gang spotted Ash's Taillow below, which was climbing the air for the thieves.

"Oh no you don't! Cacnea, Pin Missile!"

Hoping on the edge of the basket, Cacnea fired a barrage of needles like a machine gun. The Taillow maneuvered around the shots like a fighter plane, till it reached the balloon. The grass type aimed up and fired, but the bird shot away before the needles punched a large hole on the balloon.

"Opps…" James gulped as the basket was slowly about to fall.

Jesse hammered her partner on the head, glaring at him with deadly eyes. "JAMES YOU IDIOT!!!"

Meowth, on the other hand was still calm, "Not to worry, Jesse-pants. Meowth has a paw-B! Ha-HA!"

Quickly, Meowth picked up a large remote and pressed a button on it. It allowed the ropes on the balloon to detach from the sliced balloon before it can pull them flying to the skies. Then, at the bottom of the basket, rocket thrusters poked out from the corners and unleashed its mighty smoky rockets, forcing Tailow and Ninjask to reel back from the smoke.

Meowth grinned sinisterly as their rocket hovered towards the hole in the ceiling. "Bye-bye!"

Jesse cackled, "It's been a blast, but we're gonna have a BLAST selling these Pokémon, and little Pikachu too."

"Eeeeee!" James squealed.

As the basket reached out of the ceiling, Ash rushed for it, even though it was impossible to reach his hands up to the thing. But when it comes to Pikachu, no one, not even god himself stands between him and his best friend. "Pikachu!!!"

-.

But of course he'll save the day. It's just one of those same ol days.

-.

-.

Yards away, a person with a girlish figure relaxed on a branch of a tall tree and watched Team Rocket rising out of the hole in the building. Her appearance was impossible to determine under the shade, except for her pearly white teeth under that sinister smile.

Even her sweet voice had a fiendish tone in it, "-giggle-…Fetch, big boy."

-.

BOOM!!!! Suddenly, another explosion ripped through the wall beside the audience bleachers, startling the frightened folks.

Through the smoke within the hole, a mighty and large red reptilian leg took its heavy step in the room, sinking its mighty foot through the cement floor.

"Dose youse guys think we got some competition?" asked Meowth as he watched the creature from the basket.

Jesse snarled at the large creature below. "HEY! Is that you in there, Cassidy? This is our gig! SCRAM!!!"

The eyes of the beast ferociously glowed as it dangerously turned its great head towards the rocket basket that carried the two frightened humans and their scardy-cat

Cowardly, James zoomed behind Jesse and hid there, "B-b-but maybe we can share gigs."

"FIRE BURST!!!" it cried before it unleashed a mighty fireball out of its mouth.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!" Team Rocket screamed as they quickly held onto each other like screaming girls.

BOOM! And the fireball blasted the basket to bits…but as for Team Rocket…what do you think? They're soaring to the atmosphere.

"Something tells me that Cassidy ain't playing nice-girl dis time. You won a bet against her or something, Jess?"

Jesse frowned, crossing her arms. "None of your business!"

Meowth sighed, "Too bad our business went out with a bang."

POP! "Woooooooba!"

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF THIS FIC ALREADYYYYYyyyy…."

And nothing but a blinking star was seen in the sky they rocketed to.

-.

"Bulbasaur!" May cried, tending to her poor Pokémon. She was happy that her grass Pokémon is free, but it looked like the blast did a number on it.

The shrieking roar from the giant dinosaur quivered the room and frightened the people enough to make them run in panic…but not Ash, who was more intrigued than frightened by the giant 'Pokémon'.

"What is that?!" shouted Ash, not watching his Pikachu run back to his shoulder. It was a habit for Ash to draw out his poke-dex for any kind of Pokémon he never seen or forgotten.

**_No Pokémon data found…found…error …Bulberdgf _**

"Huh?" Ash slightly shook the device. "What's wrong with this thing?"

"Ash, look out!" Brock pulled his friend out of the way, before the massive creature crushed the floor and part of the bleachers with its crushing feet.

Quickly, Max ran to May's side and towed her arm with her to safety. "Come on, we gotta get out of here!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

However, its ferial eyes caught the sibs trying to make a run for it. From the reflection of its moist eyes, it seemed much focused on the youngest coordinator of the two.

The dinosaur stamped its feet, making the area shake as flames liked across its teeth. "FIRE BURST!!!!" Reeling its head, the beast launched a mighty fireball.

The fireball crashed into the wall before the sibs, and smashed a chunk of it to pieces. But some of those pieces were large enough to crush a van like a soda can, which one of them was falling straight for May and Max.

"MAY!!! MAX!!!" cried Ash, and Brock.

The trainer switched to Action-Hero-Ash mode as he hurried to rescue his friend, as fast as his skinny little legs can take him.

But it would seem Brendan was doing the same, but with using a pokéball. "GO," the boy shouted, hurling the ball towards the girls. "AGGRON! Use your Strength to save them!!"

The ball blast open, shooting a red beam in front of the sibs. But the giant chunk was nearly inches above the two, and that wasn't enough time for them to brace themselves.

KLASH!! Gradually, after hearing that sound, May and Max slowly looked up, fearing that they may be dead, or that rubble was still about to crush them. But the chunk was actually floating above them.

"Huh…?"

Though it wasn't actually floating, it was held by a shiny rhino creature than stood two legs, and had an appearance similar to a Rhydons', but its head had twin horns, and a shiny-like helmet that made it look like it was wearing the skull of an animal.

"May, Max, get out of the way!!" Ash made it, and grabbed both of their wrist, pulling them away from danger.

With the bystanders clear from the battlefield, Aggron toss the debris away and stood on guard against the red dinosaur. Its trainer, Brendan Birch, stood further away from the exit, just at the corner of the studio, waiting for Ash to bring May and Max near him.

"Thanks for the help, Brendan." said Ash, releasing the sibs.

"Don't thank me yet, Ash. After we deal with this thing, then you can thank me for saving Max and Ms. Ditzy here."

"WHAT?!" Good thing Brock and Max were there to keep May from shredding Brendan like a potato.

"Sorry! I-I-I didn't mean-" Roars from the battlefield attracted Brendan's attention. He turned to see his Aggron nearly get hammered by a fireball, which blew another chunk of the floor. However, something did crash through the wall from the impact of the fireball. "I'll apologize later!"

"Do that; this place is going down!" shouted Brock, noticing the ceilings giving in.

The group fled out of the building, gathering around in the parking lot. Just in time to hear the ferocious sounds of metal crumbling down from inside the building.

"That…could've been us in there." Max pointed out.

"What about the Pokémon Team Rocket stole? They're still in there." Ash nearly bolted back inside, if it wasn't for Brock stopping him.

Brendan found his Pokémon lying on the floor, because Aggron was the one that crashed through the wall. Now it was just there, picking itself up, with dust and debris covering its body.

"Aggron, you okay?" Brendan smiled, slightly, when his steel Pokémon nodded. Looking towards the hole, he saw the giant dinosaur marching through on the other side. "It's coming this way!"

Making that his cue, Ash drew out a poke-ball. "Then I'll get in his way! Corpish, I choose you!"

Tossing the ball, it released a blast of light, which formed into a shape on the ground. And it did form, into a strange crab Pokemon that had large pincers.

"Go! Bubblebeam, NOW!" he commanded.

The egg-shaped crab stood at the sight of the giant creature. Though Corpish trembled at his size at first, he shook it off, and quickly fired a stream of bubbled, with a small blue lasers within the stream. The bubbles slammed into the dino's snout, but it was like it didn't feel it.

"It's not even doing anything!" cried Max, shocked at the sight.

"This will!" cried Brendan, snapping his finger past Ash. "Aggron, Take Down!"

With the fury of thirty football players, the large Pokemon rushed towards his large foe while shuttering the ground below. But the giant dinosaur had the same idea as it charged as well.

The titans collided with a thunder, paws meeting and now are on a bout of strength, trying to shove each other to their knees.

But the red reptile showed no patience as flames licked out of its mouth. "FIRE BURST!!!"

A great blast exploded where the two giants stood, engulfing them in a large bank of smoke. But it wasn't long before the armored rhino was thrown out of the cloud and crashed right through a hot-dog cart.

"Aw no! That thing is way too strong!"

"Brendan, look out!!!" cried Max.

The white-haired child gasped as he spotted the red reptile charging right at him, with flames licking out of its jagged mouth.

"Go! Silver Wind, Beautifly!"

A poke-ball soared towards the red dino, releasing a large butterfly Pokémon onto the air. Flapping its wings rapidly, it unleashed a sparkly gust of wind. The mighty but beautiful gust slowed down the dinosaur, and now it was trying to fight its way through to get to the small butterfly.

But suddenly, Beautifly was surrounded by a geyser of orange energy and the Silver Wind exploded like a boom, almost knocking the dino off its feet.

"Whoa!" Brendan was at awe, but quickly shook it off to see May a few feet behind him. "May! What-"

"Like I'm gonna stick in the sidelines?"

Brendan scratched his head with a smile. "You usually do."

"Things change! Just hurry up!"

"Wha…oh yeah!" with authority, Brendan pointed at the monster. "Aggron, GO! Giga Impact!"

With such speed, the metal beast charged, but was coated in a white aura. Leaping away, Aggron crashed and crushed right on the dino, making the ground explode.

"YES!" Brendan cheered, with a fist leaping for the air.

"Alright!" cheered May as her Beautifly perched on her head.

-.

But suddenly…

-.

…The crater erupted with a great beam of light.

-.

"TYRANOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO…."

"No way! Don't tell me its evolving!" cried Ash.

Max was stunned, "Uh…I didn't notice that thing can talk!"

When the light faded…an explosion erupted from the crater. Rising out of the smoke came a beast similar to the one that called itself Tyranomon, only this one was bigger and bulkier. It had darker red skin, an x-scar on its chest, and even though it lacked larger fangs, this beast facial expression was much more intense than before…and it held the little Aggron by its head.

"MASTER TYRANOMON!" Reeling back, the great beast hammered the metal rhino right on the pavement.

Brendan was stunned with fear. May shuddered, holding her Beautifly tightly…

…but Ash…was determined to stop it. "CrabHammer, now!"

For a little crab with tiny legs, it leaped to massive heights, hurtling its flaming pincer at the giant dino.

"Ash, NO!" cried Brock. Even he knew this will end in vain.

"MASTER FIRE!!!" a great stream of fire once again launched from its mouth…

"Wah!! Endure! ENDURE!!"

…only this time, it engulfed the tiny crab and exploded. A smokey bomb flew out of the explosion and crashed on the floor. It was the poor Corpish, and it was covered in ashes and soot. It barely twitched or moved.

"No…" Ash was stunned in horror at his Pokemon's condition. He didn't even paid mind to the Master Tyranomon's mighty roar that shattered glass and nearly knocked his friends off his feet.

But then, Ash snapped his eyes at the giant dino…eyes of fury. At the same time, Pikachu was tensed for battle as his red cheeks lit up. It was like he was channeling his trainer's anger.

"Pikachu, Thunder now!"

Springing to the air, the cloud above grew darker. A bolt of lightening crashed down from the heavens, right on Pikachu, but the little rat soaked up all that energy. Unleashing it, a mighty bolt shot and slammed on the dinosaur with a powerful blast. Everything went dark, but the light of the blast gave yellow light around.

And the mighty dinosaur went down for the count, hitting its jaw hard on the floor.

With a triumphed nod, Pikachu then turned to Ash, expecting his victorious pose…but the young trainer was too busy tending to his injured Corpish.

"Corpish, are you okay? I'm sorry I made ya go through that!...Corpish!!!"

Quickly, Brock went over there, and gently touched the water Pokemon. "We better get Corpish to the Pokémon Center, Ash. It sustained quite an injury."

Walking over to them, Max pointed at the fallen dinosaur. "What about that thing?"

Ash turned and glared at it. The thought of catching it came to mind, but that Pokemon was WAY too dangerous to keep. But then again, they can't leave it there, or it might destroy everything. Perhaps he should catch it, and then give it to-

Suddenly, a sea of siren alarms sounded in the background, getting louder as it approached. It wasn't long until police cars, ambulance, and media vans surrounded the lot while their siren lights lit around like Christmas lights.

Already, a stampede of news reporters and photographers rushed and surrounded the gang, snapping photos and flashes like no tomorrow, and microphone aimed at the gang from all corners…well mostly for Ash, May and Brendan.

"What is intense for you to fight that hostile Pokémon?"

"How did planned on defeating that Pokemon?"

"Did you know what type of a Pokemon that was?"

"How many licks does it take to get to the center….erm, I mean what were your thoughts?"

"Are you two a couple?" one asked Ash and May.

Brendan: (confused) "Huh?"

May: (blushing) "Wha?!?"

Normally, Ash would enjoy this attention. But at times when his Pokémon was in great pain, he did not need this now. "I don't have time for this! My Corpish needs to get to the Pokémon Center!"

"That would be our cue!"

With some of the media parting, a pink-hared nurse with a Chansey by her side came rolling a stretcher. "Please, make way! Pokémon emergency coming through."

"You heard her!" a loud and demanding female voice boomed. Yes it was Officer Jenny, with some of her band of cops shoving the media away from Ash and friends. "Make way, sick Pokémon need to get some medical attention! Make way!"

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Ash sincerely said, carefully handing her his Corpish.

Also on cue, Brock approached the lovely nurse like the lovesick dog that he is. "Yes, it's a miracle that you shown up, Nurse Joy! And it's a miracle you came just in time to mend my broken heart!"

And it was not a miracle for Brock that Max reached in and reeled the breeder away by the ear.

-.

Meanwhile, some cops surrounded the giant dinosaur. The beast, Master Tyranomon shuffled a little, with a little intimidating moan…which sounded like a low roar.

"Gah!" one of the cops flinched. "Someone get that thing in a poke-ball!"

"Right!"

One of the cops tossed one at the beast. When it touched its head and bounced away, the ball opened up, shooting a red laser that would coat the monster. But when it did, blue electricity danced around the energy, following around the beam, and reached the poke-ball.

BOOM!!! It went, like dynamite.

"W-w-what…how…?"

"Must have been a dud! Try again, men!"

One by one, the cops threw poke-balls at the monster. But the same thing happened, only this time, every single one of the balls exploded, unleashing a smoke cloud around the cops.

"Oy vay…" Jenny groaned, smacking her forehead.

Brendan gawked at the sight. "Whoa, guys! Did you see that?"

Yes indeed they did. Ash and the gang were shocked that not one of the poke-balls were able to catch that creature.

"There must be something about that Pokémon." said Brock, rubbing his chin as his squinty eye twitched.

-.

"Oh poo! That shouldn't have happened."

Hiding under some dark trees, over the town, was a young silhouette with quite a feminine figure, and long pig-tails. She crossed her arms, tapping her feet on the floor.

"I thought Ultimates was supposed to be super-duper strong and stuff."

"Just because that thing became Ultimate, doesn't mean he was strong." said a masculine but gentle voice.

It was hard to tell under the shade of the woods, but there was a tall young man wearing a large trench coat. His voice sounded like the one Ash bumped into.

"Besides, he wasn't trying to destroy them; otherwise he picked a powerful Digimon. I think this was a warning for them."

"Mmmmm…" the girl whined, pouting. "That's dumb. I think those little kids will know that we're trying to kill them."

"…..Well….you know him. He likes a challenge."

"Duh, if he likes a challenge, then like he should just let them-"

"Do you two love-birds like to yap when you work?" another voice asked.

This boy stayed in the darkest part of their hiding place, making it difficult to see his appearance. All you can tell is the large sunglasses that were reflected by the light and spiky hair shown in the dimmed light in the background.

"Ew! As if! I already have a sugar-boo in mind!"

"Provided if he does mind…which he does." the trench-coat boy said. He then faced the hidden boy. "Let me guess…he sent you to tell us what to do with the Master Tyranomon?"

"Yes…" his limited figure faded in the darkness. "…dispose of it."

"I should've guess." Sighing, sadly, he nodded at the girl.

"Oh poo!" she whined, fiddling with something on her wrist. "And it was so cute, too!"

-.

"GRHHAAAAARRRAAAAAAAOOOOo….."

All eyes averted to the creature. The dino stood up, roaring to the sky. Most of the crowd tried to run off to safety, screaming in fear.

"Oh no!!!" cried Ash, reaching in for a poke-ball.

But then, there was crack on its chest, letting loose a ray of light. More cracks spread out around its body. It was as if the beast was going to collapse like a vase. But just when it did, the piece started to turn to dust. The 'dust' flew to the air, as if the wind carried it, and vanished.

And there stood Ash, baffled at what just happened. Before his very eyes, that Pokemon just…disappeared. It just had to, he hoped. It seemed more like it died. Ash didn't even pay attention to all the cops and media rushing past him.

-.

Sighing, the tall boy walked away into the dark woods. "That was hardly necessary."

"Like, I know!" the girl said, following him. "But hey! You don't wanna mess with him, right?"

"…..yeah…"

-.

-.

Well, the good news for Ash's ears was that the stolen Pokémon that was left in the building was safe and sound, and was already on the way to be returned to their respective trainers. The bad news was, besides Corpish's condition, that the whole thing was on TV, and if his mother sees it…he doesn't want to think about it.

What he was thinking about now was that strange Pokémon. Why was it causing chaos? Was it trying to destroy him and his friends, because it seemed more focused on him and his friends? And how did-

"Corpish is gonna be okay, Ash."

The trainer snapped out of his thoughts, spotting May behind him who looked a bit concerned for him.

"I know…it's just…" he focused back at the building, as Pikachu hopped on his shoulder, joining in.

"Man…just what the heck was that all about?" asked Brendan as he joined Ash and May. "I mean does this happen to you guys, often?"

Looking at the demolished building, Ash shook his head. "Not like this..."

-.

Something told Ash that this wasn't gonna be one of those same ol days.

-.

-.

-.

End of part 2…..


End file.
